Unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) have been used for surveillance and other purposes. When an unmanned air vehicle is stored at an airfield, it is typically positioned away from a runway. To prepare the vehicle for take-off, the vehicle must be taxied to a take-off position. The time required to move the vehicle to the take-off position could be critical to the mission. In addition, after landing, it is desirable to rapidly return the vehicle to a storage position.
There is a need for a system and method for rapidly moving unmanned aircraft from hangers and holding positions to take-off positions, and for returning the aircraft from a landing position to a hangar or holding position.